Friendship Journal
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki and his friends write about their feelings and their friendships.
1. Musaki

Friendship Journal

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Musaki

Well, this isn't the first time I can write down my feelings on paper before and I decided to just express it in the only way I know how. This is Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang and I just wanted to take this time to just reflect on what I've been through for the past 13 years of my life so far.

After my parents were killed by Tai Lung when I was 3, I just felt like my whole world was crashed down and I've been living in loneliness for so long that I isolated myself from getting a chance at getting adopted or even looking for a family. I guess the tragedy has gotten me in almost 10 years of depression because I didn't know how to get over it.

As I got older, I was well into kung-fu because my dad introduced me to it when I was 2 and I got re-interested it in again when I was like five and when I heard that the Furious Five were kung-fu masters and I knew that this would be my ultimate goal...to be a kung-fu master. I look up to them so much, but I mostly look up to Crane, Mantis and Monkey because they're really awesome and their moves are no doubt inspiring to me. It makes me want to look up to them even more.

My biggest crush out of the two females is Viper because she's tough, but a sweetheart too. She's kinda like the mother that I lost years ago...well since I came here. As fir Tigress, she's not my favorite because she's just too emotionless and too strong. I still don't get why everyone has a crush on her...including Po. What's attractive about her anyway?

I've been living happily in the Jade Palace since I was 13 and for the first time in my life, it felt like everything was going really well for me. Po is like the big brother I never had...considering the fact that I didn't have one before I was born. He can be a little bit weird, but he's the kind of person I can go to him if I need someone to talk to and he's always there for me.

Shifu...he's like a second father to me, but he's not a replacement to my dad. I sort of look at him as one and he makes me feel like I'm special and that I am good enough to do anything I set my mind into. Though we do have our differences, I do still think of him as my dad.

Since I've been adopted, some pretty cool things have been happening in my life for the past 3 years; I met my twin brother, Zeke; made some new friends outside of the orphanage, found out that I had relatives; went on a solo mission to rescue my best friend Arizona and other things. If someone had asked me years ago that this was possible before I was adopted, I would've just continued sulking in my depression and still wouldn't be adopted.

I'm half Chinese and half Japanese as well and I have mystical powers and other types of stuff and I pretty much got it on my dad's side, but I'm normal on my mom's side too. It's weird, but awesome regardless. With my kung-fu, I feel like I can accomplish pretty much anything and I've got the kung-fu masters to thank. They owe me my life and I don't see them as master, I see them as family.


	2. Zeke

Chapter 2: Zeke

I'm not sure what I can say except for the fact that my life has changed for the past year and half because I met my twin brother Musaki. We like reunited and even I was shocked when I found out I had a brother. I've already dealt with a lot of crap because of those traumatic memories I endured with my foster parents and their abuse. I just felt like no one would even bother to understand me at all, but I guess I was proven wrong when I was gonna live in the Jade Palace with the famous kung-fu masters in China.

I didn't think that this brother thing would happen, but Musaki would just be that person to just tell me that everything's cool and stuff. I never understood what being there for someone meant until I came here because I've never trusted anyone thinking that someone would just hurt me and I'd be rejected by it with the past I had, but overtime everything was cool and they were really happy with the fact that because I'm Musaki's long-long fraternal twin brother. I've been doing kung-fu for quite some time and I learned a few things from Musaki and he's always that guy that if anyone tries to bring him down, I wouldn't just let him take it and I would stick up for him. Whatever he would do for me, I'd do for him.

Being a part of this extended family of kung-fu makes me wake up in the morning and just train as hard as I can. At first, I didn't really think I can be a kung-fu master, but now that I look at it, I kinda had a second thought and maybe I can just try to go for it. I have Musaki to bring me into it and I love doing it every day, but not too much. It helps me address my past and helps me get over it pretty quickly.

I've encountered some growing friendships along the way and I can just say that it's the best thing I ever have; just having friends who would be there for you, care about you, do anything for you. I never thought those kinds of people would exist. But perhaps the best friend I ever had in my life would be my brother. We look different, but in a way, we're all the same. Musaki's like my best friend and I would be there for him like he has been for me.


	3. Arizona

Chapter 3: Arizona

Not sure if this will be short or long for me to write what's on my mind, but I know this is not the first time that I've written down my feelings before because I'm so used to do this in my prison room, writing about how desperately I wanted to get out of that tower.

Last time I've written was about a few months ago and I've been going through a lot of crap through most of my 15 years of being Dai Ling's prisoner at that tower in Kong Wolf City. Often times, I feel like this would be never-ending that him and his stupid wolf army would torture me, humiliate me, reject me, harm me or even...molest me. Sometimes I would ask myself; 'Why am I here?', 'What did I do wrong?', 'Why am I still existing?' or maybe even...'Am I not good enough for anyone?'. I've been called 'weak' multiple times because I'm not like other wolves. I'm just different from others...but they could care less because they thought that I shouldn't even live. I've always been in the pit of my misery ever since my dad got killed by my own uncle...that never told me and all the lies I've been told to. Sometimes...I feel like I wanted to just die.

But everything changed one day when Musaki came into my life and just brought me out of that tower. I always thought that either I would get out on my own or if someone would take me out of there. I didn't expect that to come so quickly, but I'm glad it did. I must admit, I never had any friends...except for Shing and Kazuo...even though I never saw them like 9 years ago. Knowing that Musaki has my back made me feel like I'm already stronger than I ever thought I was. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have written this either.

Like most wolves, I'm a protector and I'll be willing to lay my life on the line for the people I care about the most and I have a soft spot for kids as well. The last thing I would see is watch little kids suffer and be hurt by Dai Ling's comrades. I would often feel helpless knowing that I would've done something to prevent it from happening. But I knew for a fact that I would no longer be in Dai Ling's grip anymore and he never deserved to live in the first place. I knew I would do anything to keep my friends safe, even if it means tearing them limb from limb.

One example is my little tiger cub brother Max. He's like the little brother I never had before in my life and since we met, we've grown closer and closer and since he told me that he was molested by his mom, I knew that I could connect with him because I was molested by a few of Dai Ling's stupid comrades. When his mother came back into the revenge picture, I knew I wasn't gonna let anything happen to him and I took it upon myself to do whatever I can to protect him. If I should die to keep him alive, I would consider myself the best big brother and a fearless friend for him. He's my best friend and I'm just happy to have someone like him in my life. His innocence, playful enthusiasm and sense of humor is just contagious, but he's really cool to be around.

As for the kung-fu masters, I've been living happily these past couple of months since I lived in the Jade Palace and I'm around these guys who have been doing this for years and years. The one I'm most cool with is Po and Shifu. Both of them are like my mentors when it comes to just grasping into what I'm going through and just confront it in kung-fu. The Five...really cool to be with. I don't know how else to say this, but I think Tigress is the one person that I know that I'm a little bit more open to, I feel like I can talk to her about anything or maybe I just like to spar with her. I don't know why Musaki and Tigress can't stand each other. Monkey is really funny and whenever I feel down, he's always there to cheer me up with his jokes and he's like another mentor I have in my life when it comes to training. It feels as though I'm the most focused and most determined when I'm around all of these amazing masters and it's like...I can do anything I set my mind into.

Living my new life in the Valley of Peace has given me hope that there is good in the world and being in the Jade Palace has given me the boost that I need to be a kung-fu master. With Musaki by my side, anything's possible.

I've made a little poem to sort of get my point across.

_I used to be broken_

_in a world that's hopeless_

_Then you came in_

_and gave me happiness_

_I never thought_

_I could find you as a friend_

_And we'll stick with each other_

_until the very end_

_My life was just dark_

_and I got sucked into it_

_But you took me in the light_

_in the happiness pit_

_You were the only one_

_that can see my dark face_

_But I guess it all changed_

_because I found friendship in a hopeless place_

Musaki...is my best friend. Always have been and always will be...


	4. Ruiz

Chapter 4: Ruiz

Taking this time until training comes to just write my feelings down and living in the Jade Palace has been the best experience of my life after Dai Ling was dead. It's pretty good though because he's been treating me like crap for so long and I couldn't believe that I was adopted by him.

I never met Arizona before, but since I was locked in that dark room, he would often give me food and stuff...until I saw that he escaped with Musaki and I just felt like I want to be free from this place.

After I met him again, we've grown to be close friends and brothers as well. I've also grown close to Musaki too and I couldn't find a better friend than these two and honestly, it's been really great for me.

Doing kung-fu...I really loved it. It just shows that I can't be afraid anymore and that I'll protect my friends from anything that threatens us. The Valley of Peace...I guess what I'll describe in one word...peaceful. It's a lot better than Kong Wolf City, so...

And by the way, today's my 15th birthday. Wonder how I'll celebrate it. Anyways, I gotta go. I know that Shifu's gonna wake us up at any minute so until I write you again...see ya.


	5. Kazuo & Shing

Chapter 5: Kazuo & Shing

This is the first time I would write what I feel in paper because I've got a lot of pent-up emotions hidden inside of me for so many years; with my parents abandoning me and such. But so far, things have been cool recently. I just got to meet my old friend, Arizonaand his new friend Musaki and then we fought Dai Ling and we're now living in the Jade palace.

In my perspective, I think it's the best experience I ever had in a long time and I got to do amazing things that I've never thought I've done before. So far, it feels like I can do anything and with my brother Kazuo, I feel like I'm really stronger than ever before.

(Kazuo steps in)

Sometimes, having a lion as a brother can be a good thing and often times, it can bug ya. Shing sleeps like 30 hours a day and he's like the laziest dude I've ever known in my life. Don't tell him I said that.

But mostly, it's really awesome that he would just take me under his wing...or paw...and has looked out for me like any other brother. My parents pretty much abandoned me too, so we're like best friends rather than brothers. Who knows?

We would play jokes with each other, I would spray him with my tail and we'd just drive each other crazy. Our relationship is what I would describe...brotherly friendship...between a lion and a skunk of course. I better get out of here before Shing catches me writing in his journal.


	6. Max

Chapter 6: Max

Hey, it's Max. So far my life has changed really good. I just wanted to tell you guys about my personal feelings and I didn't know what I might say, but there are a few things I want to get out of my chest.

I've been through a lot of things in my life that no one would go through before. I've been molested by my mom when I was a cub, got tortured by wolves and when I got in the orphanage, I was bullied multiple times there. I just felt like I was all alone and no one would care for me.

That is until my adopted dad came in and I'm in a house full of brothers and sisters and everything's pretty cool. I got to meet my cousin Musaki for the first time and I'm pretty good friends with Arizona. He's like a big brother to me the past couple of months and I felt like he's the only wolf I know that would protect me and risk his life for me.

I don't think none of this would even be possible if I hadn't have been adopted and I would still be haunted by those memories of my mom hurting me. I'm living my new life in peace and for me...life is pretty good right now. This is coming from a 12-year old little tiger cub that tells an awesome story of my life.


End file.
